Blind luck
by Mori Belicov Hathaway
Summary: Let's say that Rose was involved in a car accident? And that she became blind as a result of it. She saw the guy that hit her but didn't know him. What if the guy was a certain Russian that decides to take care of her because he feels guilty? And what when love blossoms? Will Rose find out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Okay so basically let's say that Rose was involved in a car accident? And that she became blind as a result of it. She saw the guy that hit her but didn't know him. What if the guy was a certain Russian that decides to take care of her because he feels guilty? And what when love blossoms? Will Rose find out the truth? Characters may be a bit OOC**

It was getting late and Rose had stayed a bit late at a party at her friend's Christian's house. And yeah, she might had been a bit too drunk to be driving, but her so called boyfriend, Adrian, was even worse and besides, he had stayed at the party because, unlike Rose, he didn't have the overprotective parents Rose had.

She smiled thinking about her parents. His dad had never let her have a boyfriend before Adrian and that was saying a lot because she was almost 18 and about to graduate high school. She stopped at an intersection at a red light and checked her make-up on the rearview mirror. She looked hot. With her shoulder length brown black hair, her big brown eyes and tanned skin, no wonder her friends always envy her. She started thinking about some way to sneak back to her house without her parents finding out she had left when the light changed to green. She pressed the gas pedal but just as she was crossing the avenue she heard a loud squeaking sound; the kind of sound you hear when the breaks of a car are slipping in asphalt.

Rose only had time to turn her head in time to see a black car speeding towards her, and a guy with wide brown eyes before it impacted her car from the side, the driver side. The last thing she remembered was the sound of her head hitting something hard, and a sickening crack followed by blackening pain. Then, nothing.

**So what did you think? I googled how you can become blind and it turns out that if you hit your head hard enough the nervous endings in the brains die and you get blind. But that would be like an "almost killed yourself with a concussion" kind of hit. Anyway tell me what you thought about it! **

**And sorry if it's short but it was the prologue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got the idea for this story because yesterday I got a little rock in my eye and my cornea got scratched so I had to wear a patch(yes, like a pirate) … looked funny, I actually felt horrible because I couldn't see with just one eye. Anyway… **

**Here I give you chapter two since I love you guys so much! **

**Chapter 2!**

Damn it! Dimitri thoughts as he speeds his car to get to the hospital faster. The doctors had called him because his grandmother was really sick. Apparently she had had a heart-attack. So it is obvious that he was currently breaking every speed law there is. And it was also obvious that he missed the red light and that way didn't notice the red car that had just appeared into his view. He tried to stop but the brakes just skated in the asphalt. He met the brown eyes of the female driver just moments before the impact. Then he lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW! I hed never had that good a response before. thank you all! Okay so basically I'll try to make an update per day, but since I have to attend school it would depend on the amount of homework/training I have for the day. Anyway enjoy! **

**Chapter 3**

Dimitri woke up a few minutes later to find his head in his arm which was still grabbing the wheel. At first he didn't remember what happened but when he raises his head and sees the (much destroyed) car that is now face down about 20 yards from his everything comes back to him.

Without thinking he gets out of the car and begins to approach the other vehicle. He remembers seeing a woman in the driver's seat.

He can see that the car's windows are all broken and the glass is scattered around it. He crouches and finds that the girl is still inside the car, face down since she was wearing her seatbelt. _Thank God._ Dimitri thinks and opens the door which pretty much is off its hinges either way.

He manages to take the girl out of the car and gets scared when he notices her head is bleeding pretty badly. He takes his duster off and presses it against her wound. He finds his cell phone and pressed 911 with shaky fingers.

A professional female voice answers the phone.

"911 what is your emergency." The voice asks calmly.

"I need an ambulance to Main St. and Madison. I had a car accident, there's a girl she's unconscious please help!" he yells into the phone.

"Don't worry, I have sent an ambulance already. What's your name?" she asked.

"Di…Dimitri."

"Okay Dimitri, my name is Tasha. I need you to check if the girl is breathing can you do that?" and using her instructions Dimitri was able to keep Rose alive until the medics arrived. He went to the hospital with her. He felt that he couldn't just leave her after what happened.

Once on the hospital, they take Rose directly to surgery and meanwhile Dimitri went to see his grandmother. His family was already there. As soon as he saw them he knew that Yeva was worse than what he had thought.

He entered his grandma's room and found her connected to various machines that made beeping sounds.

-"Dimka" his grandma said when she saw him.

- "Nana." Dimitri said**. (I don't know how he called her so just continue.) – **"What happened?"

- "This?" she said motioning to all the machines she as connected to. "My time is running out Dimka, but I still have a little left. Don't you worry my boy. But I need to rest for a while." She said patting Dimitri's hand. He just nodded and left. He knew that his grandmother would tell him when it was time for her to go. She had always had a kind of sixth sense.

So after talking a bit with the rest of his family he left to check on the brown eyed girl that was currently fighting for her life because of me.

**BEFORE YOU KILL ME WAIT TO HEAR THIS! : I AM GOING TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER IN ABOUT 10 MINUTES OKAY? JUST LET ME FINISH IT PLEASE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**soo.. I now last chapter was a filler.. but can't say you aren't wondering why Tasha was in the emergency line... whic will enravel later. now read!**

**CHAPTER 4**

Rose woke up with the sounds of her parents arguing. They had been called after Rose got out of surgery and they had found Rose's drivers license in her purse. They hadn't left Rose's side since.

"I am going to kill that son of a bitch! To do that to my daughter…!" Abe was saying.

"Abe you have to understand, it was an accident…"

"So what we do nothing? After what he did to her. Janine she is b…."

"Don't you think I know that? But what would it change huh? Nothing we do can change that fact."

Rose didn't understand what was going on, her mind was fuzzy. And why was her room so dark? She thought. She tried to move and had to suppress a moan of pain as it shot through her whole body, but mostly her head. But she must have made some kind of sound because her parents instantly stopped arguing and came to her side.

"Rose? Dear can you hear me? It's mom." Janine said. Rose thought that her mother was about to cry. But why would she, what was going on?

"Yes, but mom, could you please turn on the lights? I can't see you." Rose said as she tried once again to push herself up. She heard her mother begin to sob. What the hell? Her mother never cried.

"Kiz, do you remember anything about Friday night?" his father asked her.

"Of course I do, oh, if this is because I got out I'm sorry, but look could you just turn the lights on…" Just then did Rose realize the fact that she didn't remember coming back to her house. In fact, she could barely remember getting into her car. Then…nothing.

"Rose, you never came back home. You were in a car accident on your way back. You are a hospital." His father said. He too, seemed about to cry.

Rose could remember a bit now, a bright light, the sounds of the other cars breaks. Something about her parents' discussion made her think that something was seriously wrong.

"What aren't you telling me?" Rose demanded.

"Honey…" her mother started.

"What happened to me?!" She all but yelled.

"You are blind kiz." His father said.

**what reaction do you think she'll have? will Abe kill Dimitri? now that would be inconvinient wouldn't it? well anyway... see ya'll tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rose felt as if her entire world had just collapsed with that sentence. _You're blind. You're blind_. It kept repeating in her mind.

"No. _NO_" she yelled at the horrible darkness that engulfed her.

This is just a dream, and you are going to wake up any minute now. She thought desperately. She rubbed her eyes but even if she could feel her eyelids closing and opening she couldn't see. It was like a cloak had been placed in front of her and she couldn't shake it off.

Panicked, she threw the covers of the bed and tried to stand up, only to feel that her left leg was imprisoned with something. The machines were beeping like maniacs and so were her parents, begging her to stop.

The nurses must had injected with something through the several tubes she had felt where attached to her, because she lost consciousness soon after.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dimitri was currently sitting in one of the benches at the police station. After giving his testimony the policeman had asked him to go sit there and not move. Like he was expecting Dimitri to run off at any minute.

But Dimitri was enough man not to run. he thought he deserved any charges the parents' girl were putting against him. He was prepared to face the consequences for his acts.

Just then he saw a man approaching him. he was wearing a suit, a purple scarf around his neck a gold earring in his ear.

- "Are you the sun of a gun that almost killed my daughter?" the man asked Dimitri. Straight to the point, he thought, but he didn't back down.

- "yes sir, and I'm sorry, it was an accident…" Dimitri started but Abe cut him off by waiving his hand.

"Look I don't care if you meant it or not, the damage is done, and honestly? I would love to see you in jail for the rest of your frigging life, but my family needs me now." Dimitri didn't mistake the profound sadness in his tone, the defeated look on his eyes.

"Wait, look maybe I can do something, I don't have too much money but I could…" Dimitri didn't know what he _could_ do.

"I don't want anything from you and neither does my daughter." Abe answered fiercely. But his eyes smoothed a little when he saw the desperate glint of the young man's eyes. He honestly looked sorry.

"I know that you didn't mean to. But nothing you can say or do now will cure my daughter now." With that Abe turned and begun to leave.

"At least tell me her name." Dimitri pleaded. Catching up with him.

"Her name is Rose." Abe said, and left.

**I know what you are thinking... you didnt update yesterday and you are leaving us with this? but what can I do, having homework sucks for all of us. if there's any consolation I'm almost done with the next chapter. and it is going to be longer! **


	6. Chapter 6: longest chapter so far!

**OKAY don't you love me or what? It's 6 pages long! **

**To Star: I think that I have encountered you before, thanks for the support! You should create yourself an account. :D**

**And thank you to everyone who reviewed/alert/favorite my story :D**

**Enjoy! **

**Oh. Wait. : This is an original story written by moi. The names of the characters come from Richelle Mead. **

**Chapter 6 **

Soon after Abe left, Dimitri was released from the police, since no one had presented charges against him. And, after bribing the policeman that was in charge of the investigation, he got some information about Rose.

'Rosemarie Hathaway' he read once more in the piece of paper the cop had given him, along with her room number. Stalker much? Perhaps, but he needed to see the girl again.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

**(guys there will be some parts of this story that will be told in first person okay?)**

**DPOV**

After I got to the hospital I asked one of the nurses to direct me to the room Rose was. I waited a few minutes to see if either one of her parents was with her, I didn't want to interrupt and besides, her father would probably kick me out if he saw me.

Much to my luck, there was no one in the room, just the girl, _Rose. _I thought to myself, lying on a bed in the middle of the room. She seemed to be sleeping, she had her eyes closed. I walked closer and noticed that she had some bruises in her face and left arm. She also had her left leg in a **(what is that thing they put on you when you brake a bone?) **and her head was bandaged. She had tubes injected in her but I was so relieved to see that apparently, she would be okay after a few weeks.

I was about to get out and come back tomorrow because, honestly, I looked like a complete stalker, when I heard a muffled sound. I turned to look at Rose and noticed that tears where streaming down her face, but she was trying not to make a sound.

Afraid that she might be in pain I approached the bed looking for the button of the nurse, but she heard me approaching and tensed.

"Who's there?" she asked cutting off her sobs. It seemed pointless to remain quiet so I spoke.

"It's me." I said, and then I wanted to slap myself. She doesn't know who you are dumbass! "I mean, I'm Dimitri, sorry if I wake you."

"It's okay, I couldn't sleep either way."

"Do you want me to call the nurse?" I asked her.

"No, they'll just put me under again and I don't want that." She had a beautiful voice, I thought.

"why did they put you under?"

"because… because…"she started but then started crying.

I was instantly by her side and without even thinking about it, I took her hand in mines, careful not to do anything to hurt her.

She grasps my hand but doesn't look at me, she is probably embarrassed to be seen crying by a stranger she doesn't know.

"Do you want me to call someone; maybe you're parents, a friend?" I offered but she just shook her head.

"My mom is in the room next door, I told her I would be fine. And I don't know where my dad went." No, of course she didn't.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." I said with all my heart. I couldn't bear the thought that such a young girl was like this because of me.

"It's okay, it's not your fault" she said trying to smile but looking straight ahead which I found was a bit odd.

"I'm Rose by the way." I knew I had to tell her I was sorry then, but I didn't. The bare thought of her being disgusted by me was too much. Instead, we started to talk, I told her a bit about myself, and only slightly lied when I commented that I was there to visit my grandma. I still found it weird that Rose wouldn't look at my face but I guessed she was shy, although she hadn't struck me as the shy type.

We talked until a nurse passed by, probably to check on Rose and spot me sitting in the bed with her. she told me that the visit hours were over and that I should get out.

"well, seems like I have to go." I told her. I really didn't want to go, I was having such a great time I had forgotten what I had came to do.

"Oh, yeah, I guess you are right, I hope your grandma feels better." She told me. I didn't know how to say goodbye, should I hug her? kiss her cheek? Her face was so bruised up I didn't think that was a good idea, so I settled with a hand shake. So I extended my hand in front of her… and she just kept on smiling like nothing.

"Um, Rose? It's something wrong?" I asked her. She looked confused before answering.

"No, why would it be?"

"well because when a person extends his hand it's usually for the other to shake." I tease her.

"oh, right, sure." She said trying to catch my hand, but she missed it, it was like she couldn't see my ha…. Damn it. She _couldn't _see my hand.

"Rose, why didn't you tell me you were blind?" I ask her softly.

"Because I'm not. I mean it's temporal, the doctors said that when the car hit me the nervous endings that connected my brain to my eyes were broken but I don't believe them. I'm sure that my eyesight will be back in just a few days at most." I didn't know who she was trying to convince, me or herself. But that didn't matter. Because I was the one that was responsible for that.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. It was nice meeting you, goodbye." And before she could utter another word I got the hell out of there.

**poor Dimitri... well now give me some love! **


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO! Thank you Sooo much to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorite! Seriously I didn't expected that many :D **

**Lillyc2017: yeah I hate homework too. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 7**

Rose was left shocked at the sudden abruptness of Dimitri's tone. What could have altered him so much? She wondered. But she didn't give it much thought as she soon felt asleep.

_In her dream, Rose was driving, she looked down and realized she was wearing the clothes she had worn at the party last Friday, she remembered that she had to get home before her parents realized she was gone. But something stuck in her mind as she stopped at a red light. Something bad was about to happen. She tried to press the pedal and get out but the car wouldn't start. She heard the breaks of a car failing, please, start, please. Rose thought desperately. She raised her head and saw the flashes of lights just before everything went black. _

She woke up screaming, making all the monitors start beeping like crazy. She felt a hand grabbing her hand and was about to shrugged it off she recognized the perfume her mother loved to wear.

"Honey it is okay, it's me. What's wrong?" she heard her mother worried tone.

"Nothing mom, I just had a nightmare." Rose said trying to make her heart stop beating so wildly, she didn't want her mother to be even more concerned about her and to want to sleep her again. Besides, she had been able to remember a bit about what had happened that night. It was funny, she thought, how she couldn't cry in front of her mother but she had had no problems to cry in front of a complete estranger, like Dimitri.

"You sure? You don't need anything?" Janine asked Rose. She seemed to be measuring her words, making sure that nothing she said would start the fireworks.

"Yes, mom I'm fine, but actually, I'm kind of hungry could you bring me something to eat?" Rose asked. She didn't even finish when her mom was at the door already looking for a nurse, closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door was closed Rose felt the tears she had tried so hard to contain for her mother's sake began to spill. She knew that she should be thankful that she was still alive, but she was afraid. That despite what she told Dimitri she would have to spend the rest of her life in darkness.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

Dimitri had spent all night surfacing the internet looking for what Rose had described, a way in which after a hard collision you could lose sight.

He had also spent the night looking for a way to cure it, but came up empty handed.

However, he had made himself a promise, that, until his Roza was healthy again, he would take care of her.

**What did you thought about Dimitri's promise? And the fact that Rose started to remember what happened through her dreams?**

**Tell me about it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys I totally love you! I can't believe I got such a good response to this story. I have equal reviews to my other story that is like the most I've ever had. **

**And thanks Cami Ivashkov! For helping correcting the story! U rock dear!**

**Thanks! **

**Chapter 8**

**RPOV**

It was about 4 o clock in the afternoon, or so my mother had said when I heard a knock on my door. She had gone to pick some things to our house and dad would stop by after work, at about 6. I heard the door open and a slightly accented voice saying.

"Rose? May I come in?"

"Sure, hey Dimitri." I greeted him moving my face in his direction. I would have given anything to see his expression, his face.

"I brought you these." he said. He probably realized I couldn't see what he had brought me because I felt him putting something in my hand. As I felt it I realized it was a box with one of those ribbons on top.

"They are chocolate. I didn't know which one you liked so I brought one of those mixed boxes." He said rather quickly, he sounded a bit nervous which I found kind of cute.

"It's okay, I love every kind of chocolate, can never get enough." I smiled. "Thanks."

"Let me open it for you." he said talking the box from me, his hand barely brushing mine as he grabbed the box, but where his skin touched mine now there is faint tingle.

"Okay, which one would you like first?" he asks after opening the box of chocolates.

"Mm, you choose." I tell him.

"Okay, open up." I opened my mouth and felt his fingers in the corners of my mouth as he put the chocolate in my mouth. It was a mint and chocolate one. I moaned in pleasure as it melted in my mouth.

"Okay, my turn." I say as I began to probe around until I found the chocolates. I grabbed one randomly and tried to put it in Dimitri's mouth.

"Open up" I command. But as I tried to find him I couldn't, I just move my hand around air. I sensed him moving forward to make his mouth closer to my hand but I stop him.

"Wait, I can do it" I pleaded. But I get more desperate as I can't do it. When I manage to found Dimitri I moved my hand too violently and splashed the chocolate, which had some sort of stuffing inside, which I'm pretty sure I made ruin Dimitri's t-shirt. I can't help but let out a strangle sob as I feel completely defeated, I mean I can't even do a simple task like that how can I expect to do anything else?! But as the first tear escapes I feel a hand caressing my cheek, erasing the tear.

"Shhh, it's okay Roza, it's all right." He then takes my hand and puts another chocolate in it, and, guiding it up to his face, where he eats it. I sense him hesitate a bit but then he wraps his arms around me. And for the first time since I woke up in darkness, I feel happy.

"Thank you." I whisper as he strokes my hair until I fall asleep.

**I now, you want to kill me, but homework fucks my life. So please tell me what you think! I will try to update ASAP. But no promises sorry. **

**Do you want me to break my personal mark?**

**Then…. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**HELLO! **

**FIRST THINGS FIRST: thanks for your review! I had never had that many for a story! It meant a lot to me 52! **

**SOOOO after my brilliant explanation you must know why I can't update so regularly…. Well anyway:**

**Sacredfire28: ** you should wear your glasses ha-ha I agree, you don't pay much attention to such a simple thing until you lost it.

**Lillyc2017: **thanks it came straight from my soul, that comment about homework… and yes I just finished it so I can update!

**Lovingbites:** your answer is down after all this… it involves all and if I put it here they'll probably won't read it.

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX9: **I think all of us have them… teachers must really like to send it to us. And ruin our afternoons..

**Someone (loving bites) had asked me to do it DPOV too so I'm going to make some DPOV or third person POVs so that you can see what each of them is feeling. :D**

**DPOV**

After she fell asleep I just continue to stroke her hair absently, loving the feeling of her hair through my fingers, it was amazing how much I cared for a girl I had met only days ago.

Suddenly she began to stir, and mumble something that I couldn't catch. She seemed to be struggling in her dream because she made signing noises.

And out of nowhere, she screamed.

**TRIRD PRSON'S POV**

Rose could feel herself head down, which made a lot of sense since she knew that the car was currently facedown, and the only thing that was holding her was her seatbelt, which she had had the good fortune of putting on. She felt strong arms getting her out of the car. She could feel herself being put in the street and the faint sound of a phone in speaker.

Then she was being laid in a stretcher, carried to the operation room, and then being connected to a lot of weird machines, she could see all of this because it was as if she was seeing herself from outside her body.

We are losing her. – A doctor in a white coat said. The monitor that indicated vital signs was starting to 'bit' slower. _beep. beep. Beep._

"Hey, me wake up!" Rose tried yelling but no words would come out. "Hey, wake up!"

_Beep…..beep…._

"_No! Please I can't die! Please!" Rose started crying. _

_Beeeeeeeppppp…._

"_Rose!" a voice yelled and Rose felt herself being dawned to it. She realized that the voice was Dimitri, he sounded panicked, and that he was shaking her gently by the shoulders. _

"Sorry_, _Dimitri, I didn't mean to scare you." Rose apologized.

"_Rose..." _

"_No really, it was just a dream, nothing else."_

"_Rose…"_Dimitri said, already sensing that it was definitely not nothing.

"Okay fine I had a nightmare, would you let it go already?" She snapped probably with too much force. – "sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, but…" she didn't know how to finish her sentence. She didn't want to tell Dimitri because she felt like she had embarrassed herself enough in front of him; she didn't want him to think that she was a baby.

"Please" he begged running his thumb against Rose's cheek. It was then she realized she had cried while sleeping. And that did it.

"I had a nightmare," she began, " I remembered when I was in the car after the crash, I couldn't see anything but I could hear and feel, someone took me out of the car. And I remembered when I was in surgery, I almost died, or I don't know if I did." She finished.

"Rose, you are alive, that is what matters."

"But that's the thing don't you see? I will never be able to be normal again, to drive, or to get to places, I couldn't make it out of this freaking room without help!" she said feeling desperate, as reality began setting in.

"Rose, don't ever think about it that way, you are a strong, beautiful woman, and this is just another obstacle you are going to have to learn to dominate."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Rose said feeling dumbstruck, she knew she was all bandages up and was probably different tones of purple and green because of the bruises, she was anything but beautiful right now.

"I think you are gorgeous." He replied. In that moment Rose wanted him to kiss her but that didn't happen, instead, an awkward silence fell upon them until she finally broke it.

"Can I ask you something?" she said feeling insecure. "Why are you even here huh? I mean, I'm really grateful with you, but why were you are you so good with me?" Dimitri hesitated; he couldn't tell her the truth so instead he answered with another one.

"Because, I can't explain how I feel about you, but I really like you, I don't know what is it about you that draw me to you, but I can't stop thinking about you, and I feel this need to protect you, to not let anything bad happen to you." he finished.

"you… you like me?"

"hell yeah." He said which made Rose smirk.

"I know we have just met but I would love to take you out sometime, to a restaurant or something…"

"I, well…" Rose said hesitating.

"Oh, I get it, if you don't like that then forget it …"

"No it's not that, it's just that, well I have a boyfriend."

**Ha ha ha poor Dimitri! ****Just when he decides to speak out his feelings she tells him that…. So sad… am I to cruel? I bet you think that. Nonetheless, review! See it this way, the fastest you review, the fastest you can see this two together… unless you don't want that…. (Those where a lot of dots…. There they are again!) **

**THANKS FOR READING! NOW REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**You guys rock! 57 reviews! Love them keep'em coming!**

**I wanted to give you guys a chapter for being such great reviewers and readers and all, it's not the best, I admit it, but I didn't want you guys to spend another week without an update. **

**Enjoy! (I hope)**

**RPOV**

Two weeks had passed since I had told Dimitri I had a boyfriend, and honestly, I missed him a lot. After that day, he had only visited me twice, and he had talked to me from the doorway. He said that nothing was wrong, and never touched the subject of him liking me again, and I hadn't either. Earlier that day I had returned to my house and, although it had been easier to get around in my house than in the hospital, it still had been humiliating to have my parents guide me all the way to my bed.

The doctor had said that I would have to go to some therapy for my leg, which was still in the casqued, and that I could learn to read Braille, and to use the stick to walk. I would also have to purchase a little devise to connect to my cell phone so I could write in it. I was grateful I would be able to do more things by myself after this kind of things but was still nervous. Just then my mom came to tell me that my friends had come to visit me. They hadn't been able to visit me at the hospital because mom was afraid that they coming would upset me. I heard the door open and 3 pairs of arms hugging me.

"Guys. Can't. Breath." I told my friends. They loosen their grips on me.

"Oh my God, Rose" Lissa said. She sounded frantic, as if she was trying not to burst into tears.

"How are you feeling?" Christian asked, concerned. No matter how much we teased each other, we loved each other like siblings.

"I'm better, thanks." I said smiling. We talked for a while and they filled me up with everything that had been happening at school. No one made any mention of my blindness, and I was thankful for that.

"So, will you be able to return to school soon?" Mia asked me.

"Yes, as soon as I get this thing off," I said motioning to my left leg, "I'm going back."

"What? You are going to return? But you can't Rose!" a voice yelled. I turned my head in its direction and realized that the voice belonged to Adrian. I hadn't noticed he had come too.

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"Honey, you won't be able to do it, I mean you are…" he didn't finish his sentence. I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"There's a lot now a days that can help me, I can't be…"

"What? Normal? Rose, you won't be able to be normal, you can't see!" I could hear him closer now, and I smelt the scent of alcohol, signaling that he had been drinking.

"Hey, dude, you don't have to be such a jerk." Christian responded angrily.

"Well, its true, why are you pretending otherwise, the fastest she accepts it the better." Adrian said.

"I think you should leave. Now." Mia said. I heard footsteps getting farther away and then a door closing.

"Rose, don't listen to him, you are strong enough to pull through, and you know that right?" Lissa said trying to reassure me, but Adrian's words had left me thinking. What if he was right?

"You know what guys? I'm a bit tired; could you leave please so I can rest?"

"Umm, sure", my friends said, I didn't mean to sound rude, but I wanted to be alone.

**DPOV**

Two weeks had passed since I had confessed my feelings to Rose, only to have them squashed. I felt angry at myself, for falling for Rose, and even angrier for telling her. it was wrong, besides it couldn't work, aside from the obvious, I was 7 years older than her.

I tossed and turned in my bed, I had visited her only twice in the past weeks, and had maintained my distances both times. I didn't want Rose to feel guilty for turning me down; she had the right to date whoever she wanted.

The best I could do now was being her friend, and being there for her.

I knew that she was supposed to go to therapy to be taught the basics about how to be a blind, and she had told me she didn't want to do it alone, but didn't want to tell her mother to accompany her. so tomorrow I would go to the hospital. I knew her boyfriend probably would accompany her but I didn't cared. I wanted to be there for her.

**The next chapter will be in therapy, and Dimitri will be there, we'll see if sparks will fly… ha-ha until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Thanks for your support to everyone! Now, I know this chapter is super short but I'm going to post chapter 12 in a few hours so don't kill me okay?**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

The phone had been ringing all day but I had ignored it. I knew that it was probably Adrian and I didn't feel like talking to him.

The doctor had seemed nice enough, and didn't sound sympathetic which I appreciated, although he had recommended me that I should talk to a psychologist to help me 'cope' with my new condition; I had politely declined his offer. I didn't need any psycho-analogist crap in my life.

When I got to the hospital the very distinctive odor of antiseptic all hospitals have. Once there, they told me to head to the second floor and wait for the nurse to call me. my mother had wanted to stay with me but I had cut her off and told her to wait downstairs with dad.

"Roza?"

"Dimitri? Hey, I didn't expect you would come." I said recognizing his voice. I was actually really surprised, I hadn't expected him to come with me to my appointment after his weird behavior the last two times we had seen each other.

"Rose, I'm your friend and I'm going to support you in every way I can." He said as he kneeled in front of me and took my hand.

I gave him a timid smile and just then the nurse called my name.

Dimitri guided me to the room and helped me onto the bed. I hated to feel so dependent but I was currently not only blind but was also wearing a casket in my left leg. Luckily it was getting removed next week.

Once I was sit he tried to remove his hand but I squeeze harder, refusing to let go.

"Roza, I think you are going to need both hands for your therapy. I promise, I'll stay right next to you." that made me relax my hold on his hand but not let go completely.

The doctor came in a few minutes later and I tensed again.

"Good morning Rosemarie, my name is Dr. Landon and I'll be your doctor during this process. Shall we begin?" the doctor said. I liked his voice, he sounded like a sweet grandfather would sound like.

"Of course doctor." I replied; no point in extend the inevitable.

"Perfect, I'll just go get some things we'll need and then we'll begin."

"Dimitri? Can you do me a favor?" I asked, "Can you tell me how he looks? I want to get an idea."

"Of course, well, he has white hair, I would say mid-fifties, about 5, 8 and a bit over weight, but he seemed like a good doctor." He said to me.

"Thanks Dimitri, I can see him now." I gave a smile in his general direction.

The door suddenly opens and I hear footsteps getting closer fast, like someone's running towards me.

"Hey doctor where's the fire?" I asked teasingly but smell the odor of clove cigarettes.

"Adrian."

**I believe you all know what I want, and if you could give them to me I would love it! Best review until my ext update gets a shout out for her or his story, if you don't have a story of your own you can tell me to give a shout out to a friend's story. ;D **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Long time no see huh? Well, blame school to that… and homework, and volleyball… **

**I said that I would dedicate the chapter to the person with the best comment but I couldn't decide between this two so the winners are…..**

**SacredFire28 and ****Dimka's chick!**

**And to SecretFire28: and none taken jaja **

**Thank you guys so much!**

**Anyway, before you read I want to tell you that yes it is short, but I didn't want you guys to spend another week without updates, right now I'm working on the next chapter…**

**IMPORTANT! Read the letters at the end of this chapter please! :D**

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 12**

**DPOV **

I had avoided running into Rose's father on the way up to the second floor, where the nurse had told me Rose was; I didn't want to cause a scene and get kicked out by Abe.

It was a relief to me when he seemed happy that I had come. It was weird, though, that her boyfriend wasn't there with her. He really should be a jerk if he was letting Rose do this by herself; though I had been very happy when he hadn't been here.

So I guess that I should have seen it coming when just as we were preparing to begin with the therapy he arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Adrian," Rose whispered. Now I had no doubt it was him.

"Rose, I you would just let me explain…" he started but Rose cut him off.

"No, I don't want to hear anything you have to say. You are my boyfriend Adrian; you are the one that is supposed to be there with me. But you weren't so _back off," _she told him.

"Fine, if that is what you want then I'll leave. Good luck getting someone that wants to be with a _blind_ girl." He said blind like it was a bad word. I noticed Rose blinking back tears and decided it was time I intervened.

"That's enough," I told this Adrian kid stepping between him and Roza and pushing him towards the door, "that is no way to treat a lady, and if you don't leave right now, you are going to regret it." I warned him.

"Oh really, what is it Rosie, you are so scared you hired a Russian bodyguard to protect you?" I then realized he smelled a bit like beer, so he had been drinking recently; simply perfect. "you are just a….," I couldn't take it anymore, so I punched him, not enough to brake his nose, after all, I didn't want to create a commotion; but hard enough for him to get the message.

"You better get that cleaned up." A voice tells I'm from the doorway. We both turned around and saw Abe looking pissed.

"Mr. Mazur…" Adrian started but Abe cut him off.

"I believe my daughter has told you to leave Adrian." Adrian gulped in fear and nodded his head; it was hard not to be terrified of Abe myself. He looked quite intimidating.

He then glared at me but said nothing. However, I knew that I would hear about him later.

But right now I had bigger issues to care about, as I turned to face Roza I could see that she was blinking fast and her breathing was shallow; as if to prevent herself from crying.

Without uttering a word I hugged her and she let me. Then I began to stroke her hair softly. I didn't offered words of comfort; I wouldn't have known what to say. Instead I just offered her a shoulder to cry on, I wanted her to know that she wasn't alone; and as long as I lived, she would never be.

**Well, I had a lot of people that asked me to make Dimitri punch Adrian, and I'm sorry he didn't beat him up but remember they are in a hospital and no one wants them to throw Dimitri out right?**

**AND NOW… what I wanted to tell you is that I'm going to start a new story and I need a beta, basically I need one that speaks English to help me with structure and punctuation. If anyone is interested please PM me or leave a review and I would choose whoever I think would be best. **

**Thanks and until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Okay first thanks to everyone for offering to help me with my story **** I already chose one so if I didn't PM you back (though I believe I PM all back, if I forgot I'm sorry, I live in the clouds these days.) thanks for offering still and if I need any help later I'll totally consider you! **

**This chapter goes to….. **

**Kcripep! Thanks for your advice hon!**

**And now… enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

**RPOV**

I couldn't believe Adrian had said those things to me. I mean, I thought he loved me!

I realized though, as I heard him say that I should take him back just because I was blind, as if I was suddenly so undesirable that he was making me a favor by going out with me. Uhg! He was such a douche. But I couldn't stop thinking that what if what he said was actually truth? What if I never found my true love because of my condition?

Then Dimitri had wrapped his arms around me and as he stroked my hair I felt as if everything was right in the world again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose focus." My doctor/therapist told me. really could this guy be any more annoying? I had spend the last four and a half hours practicing Braille with my fingers and my fingers were so sore that I couldn't feel the little dots anymore.

And to make things worse he had kicked Dimitri out because he said that comrade would be a "distraction". Even blind I still rolled my eyes at him, though I don't know if he noticed.

"Look Stanny, I have been here for hours, can't we just call it quits and continue tomorrow? I'm exhausted." I knew I sounded whinny, but it had been and stressful day, besides, I was starving.

"Fine." He finally conceded.

"Really?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Sure, you can go…as long as you make it out of here by yourself. And by here I mean the building." I could tell he was grinning widely; me? My jaw was about to hit the floor. How was I supposed to do that? But as usual I was too stubborn to let any dare pass, so I stood up and tried to remember where the door of the damn room was. I started to feel for a wall and for any object in my path; I was sure I looked pretty stupid but I wasn't going to let Stan win this one.

"You need any help there Rosie?" he mocked. I tried to give him a glare but failed miserably, mainly because I wasn't sure where he was, just him general direction.

"Bite me." I muttered. I finally managed to find the doorknob, and after I opened the door, I faced another challenge.

How was I supposed to get out without stumbling upon everyone?

I took a venturing step forward, trying to feel a wall; however my hand only brushed air. I gave another step, and again I felt nothing else around me.

After two more steps though I bump into something, _hard. _

I winced in pain but didn't stop.

"Feel with your hands Rose." I heard Stan's voice.

Breathing deep, I cautiously slid my hands though the soft surface and realized that it was leather, with wood arms. _A couch._ I thought as the image of a couch popped in my mind.

I continued to slide my and until I ran out of couch and then as soon as my hands left the leather material I felt lost again.

"Stop trying to see Rose! Use your other senses!" Stan yelled suddenly.

"I can't!" I yelled back, frustrated.

"Of course you can, you have to. Common Hathaway, or are you scared?" I detected mock in his voice; and that is something that I couldn't allow to happen.

I began completely still and closed my eyes; not that it would have made any difference but it was innate to do so; and listened to my surroundings; the nurses walking around, the faint noises of some machines' beeping, a conversation between two men that seemed to be happening in other room; the sound seemed a bit distant. And faintly, I felt a presence, like the heat of a body that was close to mine, probably Stan.

"Now try walking with this." I heard Stan said and I felt him put something in my hand. As I passed my hand over it I realized it was a long stick with a leather strap attached at one end. Another image popped into my mind, a blind's walking stick that I had seen once on a movie, with white and red strips and black at the bottom.

"Now, continue." Stan concluded.

And I did.

Slowly, I made my way through the building. I accidentally entered a patient's room, and I had asked a nurse for some directions, since I got lost; but in the end, I made it. I felt such relieve when I felt the brush of fresh air in my skin as the automatic doors opened and I found myself in the outside I could have cried.

"Well done Rosie, well done." Stan praised me after.

"You have to learn to do things different now, it doesn't mean that you can't do things, but you have to accept the fact that your new condition may well be permanent. You have people that care about you, you have therapy, you have me, you can either use us or not."

"I want to learn to be independent; I'll do what you tell me." I told him; and I meant it.

"Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow. I would take you to your car but your boyfriend is approaching and I think he can handle it from here." I tensed for a bit but then realized that he probably meant Dimitri.

"Oh, no he isn't my boyfriend, he's just my friend."

"Sure, whatever you say Hathaway." He said as his steps faded away. I wasn't sure, but I thought he didn't believe me.

**What did you think?**

**I want to give you a better perspective of how Rose see's things and what she has to go through. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**RPOV**

"I'm not sure it's a good idea Roza" Dimitri told me for the hundreds time.

"Common Comrade, it'll be fun, please." I begged him. Then I remembered something. "Hey, Dimitri, how come you call me Roza?"

"Umm, because that is your name in Russian" He said and I could tell he was feeling a bit shy.

"Well, I like it." I concluded. It made me feel warm inside every time he called me that.

"Now, let's go comrade."

I got my walking stick and slowly made my way out of the car. We were currently in a bowling alley, and I had been trying to convince Dimitri to come with me for weeks. I loved bowling, and I wasn't going to stop just for a 'minor' technicality like this one.

Besides, it had been a few weeks since I had broken up with Adrian, and I wanted to go out with my friends to just have fun.

Of course, that involved Dimitri as well.

I remembered talking to Lissa and Mia a few days back about my friendship with him.

***flashback****

Lissa and I were hanging out in my room one afternoon, I still hadn't returned to school, since I had still to stay a bit longer in therapy and such so that my school experience would be easier. Besides, my mom wanted me to consider talking private classes. At home.

I had told her very clearly though, that it was not happening.

"So, umm, Adrian is dating Camille." Lissa told me a bit shyly. I knew she was afraid to hurt my feelings, but honestly, I was getting tired of everyone treating me like I was a little kid that couldn't handle anything.

"Conta? Ugg, that slut, he is totally not worth you Rose." Mia said. "Believe me, men are all the same."

"All men huh? Even Eddie?" Lissa teased her.

"Oh, shut up." I didn't need eyes to tell Mia was blushing.

"Eddie huh?" I asked. To be honest, I actually thought it was about time they admitted their feelings for each other. They had liked each other for years.

"And what about you Rose? Do you like anyone right now?" Lissa asked. I opened my mouth but Mia beat me to answer.

"I think it is pretty obvious a certain Russian is the one that Rose is after."

"Common Mia, don't be ridiculous. Rose couldn't possibly like him; I mean h is much older than her, what is he, like 26?

"24." I said.

"See? Too old, right Rose?"

"Well…"

"Rose?" Lissa asked me.

"Yeah, I suppose." I said and decided to keep my mouth shut about the fact that I actually didn't think that age was such an impediment.

"We are just friends." I mumbled, noticing that there was a part of me that didn't like that statement at all.

*****end of flashback****

"Rose? You ready?" Dimitri asked me. I'm sure that if I hadn't been blind he would have been waving his hand in front of me.

"Yeah, sorry, I just swooned out for a bit. Let's go.

We found our friends and started playing.

"Your turn Rose." Mason said. I knew that my friends were nervous as to how I would play, the guy from the desk that rented the bowling shoes had been reluctant to let me in. lucky for me I had a 6 '7 foot Russian that was going to help me.

"Let's go comrade." I said as he guided me to the rail. I took the bowling ball and Dimitri just guided me in the right direction.

We hit all the cones in the rail.

We had an amazing time. The walking stick and Dimitri sure helped me a lot.

Finally it was time to go, and Dimitri was talking me home.

He guided me up until my house's doorstep. I would have invited him in but for some reason my dad didn't like him so we just said goodbye outside. I nearly gasped when I felt his lips brushing against my cheek.

Goodnight Roza."

"Goodnight comrade." I said. I got in with shaky legs.

I felt really happy, no one had said anything mean to me in the bowls and my friends had acted just as always. I was thinking that when school started tomorrow, everything would be fine.

But I had been wrong before.

**Next chapter is her first day of school! What would happen? And is Rose beginning to have feelings for Dimitri? **

**Will I take less to update? **

**I sure hope so, sorry for the tardiness-: (I'll try to update ASAP next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**wow guys I have 102 reviews for this story! it's my first hundred in any so for that A MILLION THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! also a especial thanks to the people that favorited/followed, thanks for being so patient, :) **

**now I won't make a thousand excuses, just know that I had a major writer's blok but I'm over it now and **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

**Rose POV**

I was fidgeting with my fingers on the way to school. Dimitri was driving; there was no way I could convince him not to. He said he wanted to be there for me.

Secretly, I was really happy about it.

Okay, here we are. Got everything?" Dimitri asked me. I could tell he was as nervous as I was, and that if I had let him, he would accompany me to my classes. Lucky for me, (or not) he had to work. It was his first his job after he graduated college, he was some sort of junior executive a lawyer firm, that for some reason seemed pretty boring to me but he seemed to enjoy it. There was some sort of passion when he talked about it that made my heart warm.

"Don't worry comrade, everything will be just fine, promise" I said reassuringly, though in the inside I was just as nervous.

"I'm not the one that should be receiving the comfort Roza." He said squeezing my hand. This made an electric charge go through all my body.

"I'll be fine comrade. Meet you at the end of school?"

"Sure. Good luck."

I smiled and took my walking stick. I started walking towards the front doors; I knew where it was, besides, I didn't have to walk through the parking lot since Dimitri had parked in front of the school, very nicely ignoring the sign that said not to do that.

Oh well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What I couldn't help but notice though was the silence that had appeared to engulf the school. Just then I felt a hand talking mine. I knew who it was though because of the Victoria's secret perfume that filled my nostrils.

"Hi Liss." I said. I had the urge to turn around and face her, but that wouldn't really make a difference so I stayed the way I was.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Your perfume, it's a bit hard to miss." I told her.

"Okay umm let's go." She said but her voice sounded a bit strange.

I gave it no importance though and I went to my first class, which I had with Lissa as well.

We sat at our usual sits and started to chat. I couldn't help but notice the silence though.

My classmates were never silent, they were one of those classes that always had to be speaking about something, so the silence obviously seemed to me as unusual.

I was about to ask Lissa about it but our teacher decided to start our lesson.

My first class was biology and it had to be fate that we were studying the eyes biological composition.

"So," – the teacher was saying. – "the retina contains two major types of light-sensitive photoreceptor cells used for vision: the rods and the cones. When rods and cones are stimulated by light, they connect through adjoining cells within the retina to send an electrical signal to the optic nerve fibers. With the result that the optic nerves send off impulses through these fibers to the brain. But sometimes these impulses don't reach the brain, because the nerves are damaged making people unable to see so…"

"So what you're saying is that there is something wrong with their brains right?" – Avery, the classes bitch spoke with her high pitched voice; she and I didn't get along at all so I tensed the minute she started speaking.

"Well, genetically speaking yes, but…

"Hear that Rose, I guess there was something freaky about you after all."

Dumbstruck, I couldn't figure out what to respond to that, I mean, what could I say?

"Shut up Avery." Growled Mia.

"Or what? What are you going to do waitress?" I could picture Mia tensing at this; her family wasn't rich, so she had to take shifts at a local dinner in order to get some leisure money, a fact that ashamed her somewhat, especially when the asses in our class went there and he had to serve them. The whole class was now paying their undivided attention to the fight. The teacher was trying to get our attention back to the class and prevent the bloodbath that was surely about to happen.

"okay, okay, miss Lazar, I think you are getting lost in the topic at hand, what I meant was that yes, it is an anomaly but that's no reason to.."

He continued to talk but I wasn't hearing him anymore; the gossip had started already, and as difference from before I knew what they were saying now; freak.

**okay, not cool I know, but what about this, to the people that review the chapter I'll send a preview of the next okay? how does that sounds? **

**now leave me some love! **


	16. Thank you!

HELLO EVERYONE!

FIRST I WANTED TO THANK EVERYONE THAT HAS BEEN FOLLOWING MY STORY AND REVIEWING, THANKS GUYS REALLY, AND

GUESS WHAT? BLIND LUCK HAS BEEN NOMINATED AS THE BEST VA FANFIC OF 2012! THANK YOU NUTMEGFAIRY FOR NOMINATING MY STORY!

I FEEL SO HONORED AND HAPPY!

MORI.


	17. Chapter 16

**Dear readers:**

**The nominations for Best Vampire Academy Fanfic of 2012 by nance-chan are over and now is voting time! As you know this story was nominated and it would mean the world to me if you went there and voted for it!**

**:D**

**Chapter 16 **

**RPOV**

All I wanted to do was to get out of the class to stop listening to their bickering but I was afraid that in my hurry I would trip with something and that would make it all just worse; so instead I forced myself to focus in what the teacher was saying and to hold my head high, despite the treacherous tears that were threatening to spill.

Finally, mercifully, the class ended and me and my friends waited until we were the last ones in the class before I grabbed my things, opened my walking stick and made my way to the hallway. My friends walked by my side, pushing people away; I ignored all the whispering and I got to my next class, literature. Luckily the teacher was Mrs. Pretov and she was a no-bullshit in my class type of teacher so I was safe for the time being.

The trouble got when I least expected it though; I was leaving the things in my locker (I would have to get a lock with a key rather than a numbered one Since I didn't know the numbers and they really didn't have Braille locks.) anyway, I was just feeling for my physics notebook when I felt someone stopping just a few steps from me, and by the overwhelming smell of the cologne he was wearing it was easy to spot who it was; no other than Jesse Zecklos.

And that just meant trouble.

What do you want Zecklos?" I asked when it became clear that he wasn't leaving.

"Well you Hathaway, I don't care you can't see, I can still show you a good time, "he said In what he intended to be a seductive voice but to me it just sounded annoying.

"Beat it Jesse, I'm not in the mood." I said not feeling in the mood to fight much less stand for this shit.

"Ahh, hard to get are we playing; now Rose, I like things tuff." He said and I could feel his body getting closer. The old Rose would have kicked him by now, but the new one was terrified, I felt trapped; like I was in a nightmare in which I couldn't wake up from.

"Hey, Zecklos, you heard her, leave her alone." A voice said which I immediately recognized as Adrian's.

"What's wrong Ivashkov? Afraid of a little competition?"

"Yeah right, like she would ever lowered herself enough for you to have a shot-" I got tired of they talking about me like I wasn't here and got some of my snark back.

"Hey, I'm right here and I want nothing to do with either of you now leave. Me. alone."

And with that I closed my locker and turned around and went off to my next class walking as confidently as I could.

**APOV**

I've never been good with words; specially when I came to my feelings. I regretted deeply what I had told Rose, even if I actually thought that it wasn't a good idea for her to be out and around like nothing had happened it was not a good moment to express my point, specially the way I did it.

Before Rose I was a bit of a player, but since I met Rose I realized that I had no desire to pursue anyone else.

So that's why during lunch hour I spotted her eating with her friends and decided to talk to her.

"Mmm excuse me…"

"What do you want Adrian?" she responded me before I could speak.

"I wanted to talk to you. Alone." I said giving a pointed look at her friends who looked at me with anger, even my cousin, Lissa, looked still mad at what I had told Rose before.

"Fine. Let's talk." She said standing up. She grabbed the weird looking stick that helped her walk and turned to face me.

"Outside?" I said, I didn't want anyone eavesdropping on us. She started to walk and I took her hand to help her but she pulled it away.

"I can do it by myself." She told me. I suppressed a small groan of frustration; she was so stubborn.

We stopped outside the cafeteria, and she turned to look at me. I had to admit, she had an excellent control of her surroundings.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" she said popping her hip to one side and putting her hand in it.

"I'm sorry I said the things I did baby, I really am, but it's just that I don't want you to get hurt by anyone. You know how people can be; they'll try to take advantage of your…condition, like Jesse was trying back there..."

"Look Adrian I get that you are worried about me and I appreciate that, but that is just one of the reasons why we broke up, I mean you drink and smoke and party way too much and I am tired of having to follow whatever you say. I apreciate what you did for me when I was having rough times but we just aren't good together and I think that it's best if we are just friends."

"But Rose…"

"Forget it Adrian okay? We are over."

With that she turned around and headed back to the cafeteria and I was left standing alone.

the next two hours until school was over I kept repeating the conversation over and over in my head. Sure, I drink and smoke and Rose had told me a number of times that she didn't like that and I sometimes didn't pay that much attention to what she was saying but I really cared about her and that left only one option to me; I was going to win her back.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**Adrian wants Rose back but Rose doesn't… maybe because of a certain someone that treats her better?**

**do you think that Adrian is right? that Rose acts like nothing has hapened?**

**what do you think Rose meant with 'rough times'?**

**thanks to everyone that reviewed/followed/favorited, you make my day guys!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

After school Adrian wanted to go to Rose's house to see her and try to talk to her again. But first she had to deal with someone. When he and Rose first broke up he had stupidly gone out with Camille Conta, the school's slut. So very clearly he told her that their 'fling' was over; either way there had never been anything romantic between them, Adrian was just mad and she happened to be free at the moment.

Even so, he wouldn't have even bothered with her because since she didn't like me either but he was pretty sure that Mia and Lisa had told Rose about his 'dating' activities with her so he had to.

After telling Camille (which was really a fast issue because she barely spared him a glance) he got into his car and drove to Rose's house; just in time to see her getting on the car of someone else.

Turning off the car and stopping a few houses away from hers Adrian waited until the car passed by him to see the driver, he recognized him as the guy that Rose was with that day at the clinic, he looked a bit older to be with her, about in his middle 20's. He feels his blood boil in anger, he probably wanted to take advantage of Rose, which he was not going to let happen.

And so he decided to trail behind them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

Oblivious to the car that followed them Dimitri and Rose headed to therapy, Dimitri didn't fail to notice how Rose was unusually silent and seemed really thoughtful however he refrained himself from asking and figured he would wait until Rose herself decided to talk about whatever was bothering her.

"Why do guys have to be so complicated?!" Rose blurted out. _Finally._ Dimitri thought.

"Why do you ask Roza?"

"Because they are, first they are your friends and all is good but then they act as total idiots and hurt you and then they are back later to tell you that they want to get back with you and they are sorry? Ugh." Dimitri felt a stab of pain and jealousy pass through him as he thought that this whole thing was because of Adrian.

"Sometimes guys can be idiots." Dimitri started; Rose gave a little chuckle and Dimitri thought that he could have a shot at her now, he could trash Adrian and he had the feeling that Rose would listen to him, but he didn't want Rose to pick him out by default, he wanted Rose to make that decision by herself; he didn't want Rose to pick just him, he wanted Rose to pick someone who would make her happy.

"guys can make mistakes, we are humans after all, but Roza, you should never be with someone that hurts you and disrespects you; you know what my feelings for you are, but regardless of that, as your friends I tell you that Adrian is not good for you, you need someone that is there for you and most importantly one that will make you happy."

"We're here." Dimitri said as he pulled the car over and opened the door to open Rose's leaving her to think about what he said.

**RPOV **

I thought about what Dimitri told me as we walked to the office where I received my therapy; he wrapped an arm around my waits holding me to him taking one of my hand in his free one, that way I could walk without hitting anyone or myself and I didn't feel like an invalid; plus I was been held by Dimitri so I wasn't complaining.

Therapy went by really quick, Stan was unusually easy on me and only fought twice; something almost miraculous.

It wasn't so late when rehab was over so I suggested going to eat something before going back home.

We ended up eating in a burger place and I ordered two hamburgers instead of one, but hey, a girl had to eat right? I ignored the whispering around me and the stares that I knew I was receiving as I walked with my cane to the table and sat down on it as Dimitri placed the food on it.

I started to devour my food and we sat in silence for a few minutes. I was sure that I was making a mess on the tray but no one could really blame me.

I was half way through my second burger when I heard a soft chuckle from Dimitri.

"What's so funny?" - I asked him.

"You have something on you cheek Roza,"- he said as he rubbed his thumb across my left cheek but his hand stayed lingering there long after the stain was cleaned up.

"There you go." He said a little breathless as he retrieved his hand.

We were almost finished and I was suppressing the urge to roll my eyes I annoyance at him; seriously? I mean after his whole "you need someone that makes you happy, you would have thought that he would ask me out already right? Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why won't you ask me out? Is it because of the age difference?"- Yep, blunt and to the point.

"Well that is certainly an obstacle Roza but no, it isn't because of that." He sounded really calm but I had learned to detect his subtle ways of speaking and I could tell that my bluntness had taken him by surprise. So I decided to test him.

"Is it.. is it because I'm blind?"- It hurt to ask him that but I had to know, probably some masochistic part of me wanted to know what he thought about that while the rest of me was scared shitless that he would walk away from me because of it.

It took him only a fraction of a second to answer and my heart was about to jump out of my chest when he answered.

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

"Of course not Roza, you know that could never be a reason."

"Oh, - she said though she was really relieved.- then what is it?"

"I, my life is well troubled right now and I wouldn't want to drag you into it."

"Comrade, I don't know if you'd noticed but my life isn't exactly full of rainbows either."

"You can trust me with anything you know that right? Why won't you give us a chance?"

"I…."

**What do you think? Is Dimitri going to tell her? What's up with Adrian, nothing good I bet you that? **

**Sorry for disappearing on you guys… school, homework,… blah, blah, blah….**

**I'll try not to disappear again…**

**Oh and guess what story is on the top 9 of best vampire academy fanfic of 2012! :D **

**Thanks to everyone that voted for me, and the voting for the top 3 I believe starts now so if you really like this story please vote for it, **


	19. Chapter 18

**not going to bore you guys and tell about the reasons why I couldn't update, if you want to know, I wrote that in the end, **

**enjoy!**

**Chapter 18:**

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

You know what, I will totally love to ask you out, and I don't care what people will think about the age difference if you don't either."

"I don´t mind and I would love to go out with you comrade." Dimitri smiled at the same time that I did.

So it's settled then.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just try them out."

"Roza I'm not eating that."

"Common comrade don't be a girl."

"I'm not and isn't that a bit insulting to you as well?"

"Yeah you're probably right, a girl would eat it."

They were currently at a MacDonald's and Rose was trying (and failing) to convince Dimitri to eat French fries and ice cream, which may sound weird but it was actually quite tasty.

"Just one bite comrade please?"

"Fine…"

Dimitri eyed the frie as if it was poisonous but finally ate it, and another one, and another one…

"See? Told you it would taste good." – Rose smiled smugly while hearing Dimitri eat, it wasn't that he was making a lot of noise, it was more the fact that Rose's hearing had been sharpening and now she could hear way better than before.

Sadly that also meant that the comments that some of the customers were saying didn't go unnoticed by her.

When they were finished Rose grabbed her walking stick but before she could take step she felt Dimitri's one arm around her waist and the other in her hand guiding her to the exit.

"Dimitri I'm not invalid, I can walk by myself."- Rose said to him, but she didn't make any attempt to get out of his hold.

"I know, I just love to hold you close."- Dimitri whispered in her ear making her shiver.

RPOV

After we finished eating we went for a walk and just talked about anything and everything at the same time, it felt nice, to just do that with someone, I was glad Lissa had agreed to be our cover for tonight, I had told my parents that I was spending the night with Lissa at her house since her parents were away and I told them that she didn't want to be by herself. They had wanted Lissa to stay over at our house but had finally decided to let me stay over with the condition that I called them if anything went wrong and before I went to sleep… and they had to drop me off… and pick me up..

So if they were this worried about me spending the night at Lissa's I didn't want to start to imagine the hell they would give me if I told them I wanted to go out on a date with a guy 7 years my senior, they already felt uneasy about the fact that he was my friend, but they couldn't really do much about it since Dimitri had been there for me ever since the accident.

We are here.

I was about to ask him what he meant when I heard a whistling sound, the sort of sound that the wind makes when it goes around trees, and a little farther away some children playing.

We are in a park- it was more of a statement than a question but Dimitri answered anyway.

Yeah, I thought it would be a good place to hang out, besides I have always liked to be outdoors.

Me too, but ever since…my accident my parents have been freaking out every time I leave the house, even if it is for therapy.

I felt Dimitri tense a bit when I mentioned the accident but he relaxed again and led me to a patch of grass below a tree, it was about 6pm and the sun was still out so I could tell we were on the shadow now since I couldn't feel the sun in my skin anymore.

"So, how has everything been in school these last few days?"

"Better, I guess, I'm not bothered that much by what other people are saying and besides, the novelty of my condition is starting to wear out." –Or at least I was hoping it would soon, I was tired of being the center of attention like I was some kind of freak show.

DPOV

We stayed at the park until it was nightfall, and after a quick detour; I swear sometimes Rose eats more than me, we got to the car and started to head to her friend's Lissa house. I had noticed Roza was unusually quiet but let her to her thoughts as we neared the house though I couldn't contain my curiosity so I asked her;

"Something on your mind Roza?

"Huh? Oh no... I mean…nevermind."- Now I was definitely interested.

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, it's just that, I wish that, I would know how you look. I mean, it's not going to change one it how I feel about you how you look but I just wish that I could put a face to the voice you know?" – she was rambling a bit at the end, which I actually found cute but I was feeling really guilty right now, it was my fault she was like that, and I hated myself because I still hadn't told her that I was the one that had caused all of this. I just had to do something.

"Rose…"

"Wait, I have an idea."- She said. I knew I had to tell her but I wanted to spend at least a few more minutes with her before she hates me so instead I said.

"What's your idea?"

"I was thinking that maybe I could see how you look like, you know with my hands, I know it wouldn't be the same but…" – She trailed off, not sure if I would let her or not.

"I think it's a great idea." – I said.

She turned to face me, by now we were already in front of the house, so i turned around until we were facing each other; then, ever so slightly, her fingertips grazed my face, I closed my eyes feeling her fingers trace every inch of my face.

"I see you…" I heard her whisper so softly that if there would have been another sound I would have missed it.

Slowly I opened my eyes to find her face only inches away from mine, her eyes were open and even though I knew she couldn't really be seeing me in that moment I felt as if they were staring into my soul.

I wanted to kiss her so badly but I didn't know if she wanted me to.

"You can kiss me, if you want to." – She said as if reading my thoughts; I didn't need any more encouragement, I started to lean in.

Sadly that was the moment the door of her side of the car opened and Rose's friend Lissa appeared.

"Hey sorry for interrupting but my parents called me letting me know that they would be here way earlier so we have to get you inside now!" – She said to Rose already dragging her out of the car.

"Okay Lissa just give me one moment." – Rose said turning to face me. - "bye comrade, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Roza." I kissed her cheek and I was pretty sure that I saw disappointment in her face.

As soon as she was inside the house with Lissa I hit my head against the wheel.

Yeah, maybe next time I would have the courage to tell her.

**okay, not my best chapter, but 7 pages long you can't really complainright? now, I'M REALLY SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE! school and other things in my life had me totally busy and when I finnaly found the time... no ideas would come.. **

**but hopefully I won't disapear again and I had an amazing idea of where I want this story to go, as always, thanks for everyone Reading this, and please R&R! **

**(REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER...EVEN IF ITS OUT OF GUILT OF LEAVING YOU GUYS HANGING...)**


End file.
